english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Lisa Ortiz
Lisa Ortiz (born December 11, 1974 in New York, United States) is an American actress and voice actress. She's known for voicing: Amy Rose in Sonic X and Lina Inverse in The Slayers. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Chaotic (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2004-2006) - Additional Voices *Three Delivery (2009) - Additional Voices *Viva Piñata (2006) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Ratatoing (2007) - Carol 'Movies - Dubbing' *The Satellite Girl and Milk Cow (2018) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Berserk (2002) - Attendant (ep17), Lady (ep17) *Blue Gender (2002-2003) - Alicia Whistle *Boogiepop Phantom (2001-2002) - Saki Yoshisawa *Comic Party (2004) - Chisa Tsukamoto, Minami Makimura *Hyouka (2017) - Nakamura (ep18), Additional Voices *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Mouyuu *Magic User's Club! (2001-2002) - Nanaka Nakatomi *Now and Then, Here and There (2002) - Lala-ru *Pokémon (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced (2003) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Black & White (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Chronicles (2006) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2001) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: Master Quest (2002) - Additional Voices *Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2000) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Battle Dimension (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Galactic Battles (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *Pokémon DP: Sinnoh League Victors (2010) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014-2015) - Korrina *Pokémon The Series: XYZ (2016) - Korrina *Samurai Deeper Kyo (2003) - Mika *Shaman King (2003) - Tao Jun *Shingu: Secret of the Stellar Wars (2005) - Kyoko Murata, Additional Voices *Sonic X (2003-2006) - Amy Rose *The Irresponsible Captain Tylor (1999) - Emi Hanner, Empress Azalyn, Yumi Hanner *The Slayers (1996-1998) - Lina Inverse *The Slayers: Evolution-R (2010) - Lina Inverse *The Slayers: Revolution (2010) - Lina Inverse *To Heart (2007) - Tomoko Hoshina *Yu-Gi-Oh! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Zetman (2013) - School Teacher (ep5), Tomomi 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2001) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie (2004) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc I: The Egg of the King (2012) - Anna *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc II: The Battle for Doldrey (2013) - Anna, Additional Voices *Berserk: The Golden Age Arc III: The Advent (2014) - Additional Voices *Gall Force: Eternal Story (2003) - Eluza, Pony *Lu over the Wall (2018) - Additional Voices *Pokémon Heroes The Movie (2003) - Oakley *Pokémon The First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back (1999) - Neesha *Pokémon The Movie: Black: Victini and Reshiram (2011) - Luis *Pokémon The Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2015) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: I Choose You! (2017) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Kyurem vs. The Sword of Justice (2012) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: The Power of Us (2018) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Movie: White: Victini and Zekrom (2011) - Luisa *Pokémon The Movie 3 (2001) - Lisa *Psychic School Wars (2016) - Schoolgirl B, Yukari Kondo *Time of Eve: The Movie (2014) - Rina 'OVA - Dubbing' *Animation Runner Kuromi (2003-2006) - Mikiko Oguro *Gall Force: New Era (2004) - Garnet *K.O. Beast (2003) - Akumako, Dog Clan (ep2), Additional Voices *Magic User's Club! (2001) - Nanaka Nakatomi *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin (2015) - Additional Voices Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Dead Rivals (2018) - Carla Montez, Additional Voices *Dragon Mania Legends (2015) - Dragon Voices *Dungeon Hunter V (2015) - World Bonder, Additional Voices *Gangstar Vegas (2013) - Business Woman, Radio Ads, Additional Voices *Modern Combat: Versus (2017) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (2002) - Commercial Voices, Pedestrians *One Piece: Grand Adventure (2006) - Additional Voices *Pathfinder: Kingmaker (2018) - Baroness (Brave) *Shaman King: Master of Spirits (2004) - Tao Jun *Shaman King: Power of Spirit (2004) - Tao Jun *Sonic Rivals (2006) - Amy Rose 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Earth Defense Force: Iron Rain (2019) - Kindred Rebellion Operator *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games (2007) - Amy Rose *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games (2009) - Amy Rose *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2006) - Additional Voices *PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond (2012) - Additional Voices *Shadow the Hedgehog (2005) - Amy Rose *Sonic: Unleashed (2008) - Amy Rose *Sonic and the Black Knight (2009) - Amy Rose/'Nimue' *Sonic and the Secret Rings (2007) - Amy Rose *Sonic Riders (2006) - Amy Rose *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity (2008) - Amy Rose *Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) - Amy Rose *Street Fighter V (2016) - Noembelu *Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (92) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (75) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:American Voice Actors